


With Feeling

by venusinthenight



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Porn Battle, Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle. Prompt: ma'am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Generally, this is set sometime during, or just after, Series 1.

"Would you like it if I went down on you?" Alex asked the younger woman in the sweetest, yet most seductive, way.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Shaz's face flushed as she put a hand to her chest, feeling her heart fluttering and doing back flips.

"Will you strip down for me? Do it slowly, please."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Shaz took her time removing everything, knowing Alex adored it when she teased her. First her beret, which she tossed toward the bedroom. Then she lifted her bright red t-shirt up and off, dropping it to the floor next to her. She licked her lips as her hands reached for her tweed trouser buttons and unfastened them with the coyness of an exotic dancer, a smirk on her face and a glimmer in her eye; she enjoyed teasing Alex and giving her a show as much as the other woman loved it when she said "yes, ma'am" to her every request. Finally, just after she slipped out of her shoes and socks, she slid her trousers down as if removing a pair of fishnets or other pantyhose. All that remained were her red bra and knickers.

As Shaz reached behind her to remove her bra, a very pleased Alex then said, "No, that's fine, Shaz; I'll take care of those. Now, will you please recline on the sofa?"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

As Shaz did as requested, Alex did a striptease of her own with her blue top, white belt and boots, and jeans, before straddling Shaz and giving her a lapdance of sorts while undoing her black lace balconette and lavishing occasional kisses on the younger woman in the process. Shaz beamed with lust and desire.

"I'm ready for you, Ma'am," Shaz murmured.

"I know." Alex smiled. "May I remove your knickers now?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am!"

Shaz was more than ready for this. She wanted this, needed this, needed Alex to taste her and make her see stars. She was not prepared for Alex working to pull down her knickers with her teeth in a near-feral fashion, nearly hiding behind her light brown curls. Shaz instinctively brought her legs together, then lifted her feet up, to assist her lover in the process. Then she spread them back out to reveal her damp cunt ready and waiting.

Alex crawled back toward her and set her tongue to work on Shaz's labia, taking the odd moment to blow on her clit and send electric shocks up and down her body. It wasn't long before Shaz's breathing quickened and she found herself reaching to remove her own bra. She needed to fondle her tits, add to the stimulation. Alex's ministrations were faster now; Shaz drew closer and closer to the edge.

"Ma'am! So close, ma'am!"

"May I add a finger or two?"

"Yes, ma'am! Want... you,... ma'am!"

Alex began thrusting her finger into Shaz as she resumed her licking, both at quick, frantic paces. Shaz's fingers and hands danced all over the upper half of her body, especially her nipples, before finally reaching out for Alex's light brown curls and hanging on until she came completely undone, falling back and going limp, seeing stars in her head and hearing nothing but white noise.

A couple of minutes later, after the aftereffects of orgasm wore off, she heard Alex's dulcet tones just below her, in her ear. "When you're ready, I want you to put on my favourite toy and fuck me... with feeling and enthusiam."

"Yes, Ma'am! I will, Ma'am!"

Shaz would do anything for her "Ma'am".


End file.
